Pyke x Reader (Cute)
by Tally Winchester
Summary: As a trades-person aboard a large cargo vessel, it isn't often you visit the same place twice- but the pirate city of Bilgewater is different...


It had been a while since your ship had visited the docks in Bilgewater, but your heart fluttered with anticipation as it did. There was a good amount of traffic today, feet splattering in puddles as gritty pirates did their shopping at the market. It had a certain charm to it, if you disregarded the smell that was definitely 90% fish intestines.

You shook off the feeling of grandeur and departed, your feet guiding you by memory to the spot he told you to meet him exactly 47 days ago.

When you left last, it was in a hurry. The angry sailor who called himself your ship's captain gave you about 15 minutes of preparation before the ship would leave without you. It was bittersweet and stressful, and though you cried, assuming you wouldn't get to say goodbye, he appeared from a little puddle on the ship deck, telling you he would be waiting for you here when you returned. He had no place else to go, after all. He was trapped in the glum city who's waters had swallowed him.

Your fingers skittered on the soggy bricks, and you turned the corner. Overly expectant, your smile sunk when the alleyway appeared empty.

He wasn't here.

Was he an apparition after all? Was he even real? How silly of you to have laughed when he told you he was dead.

And so you waited a moment, hopeful he hadn't forgotten. It had only been about a month, after all. You noticed yourself staring into the little droplets of moisture on the wall. He had forgotten.

You all but held your breath as you forced your feet to walk back out of the alley and towards the docks. You did so slowly, the feeling of hope clinging like the water on the bricks. When you reached the mouth of the alley, you started at your reflection in the last puddle, your arms crossed in disappointment. It was then that you noticed the little pool change, quickly rising into the shape of a man.

"Didn't think you'd show," you sighed. Though you made an active effort to sound upset, it was obvious he wasn't fooled.

"I don't make promises lightly," he replied. His voice sounded rough, but amused.

"You didn't make me a promise," you argued playfully. "You just told me to meet you here."

"And here I am. Just like I promised." He put his hand behind your head and pulled you into his chest. The half-hug was awkward, but it made you feel warm against his skin.

"I think you owe me for making me wait, fisherman," you teased, pulling away. He chuckled under his mask. "How will you repay me?"

He gently grabbed your wrist and lifted it to his lips under the bandana. He nibbled lightly with his sharp teeth, making your face flush.

"Let's go find some way I can make it up to you," he dropped your hand and sunk back into the puddle at your feet. There were little ripples on the surface that seemed to point you back into the marketplace, so you followed the pull.

In the throng of people, no one seemed to notice as he reappeared behind you, seemingly out of no where. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders nonchalantly, and dropped a little bundle into your hands. The few coins inside jingled. He pointed at a door.

"Head inside and tell the shopkeep you need something. Give him that, and he'll know what to do." The cool wetness of his skin brushed lightly at your back, threatening to distract you. You nodded and made your way inside as he instructed.

The shop was musty and smelled of sulphur. It seemed as though you stepped through a portal, because this room was much unlike the Bilgewater outside. There were little vials and glasses strewn about, and a little man stood with his back to you behind the counter. You cleared your throat and put the little bag on the counter. The shopkeep turned, and several layers of magnifying lenses pointed at you, making his eyes look very large. He didn't say a word, and neither did you, out of sheer curiosity and surprise at his strange appearance. He dug through the little bag of coins, but you couldn't tell if he was counting them.

As quickly as he had disappeared into another door behind the counter, the little man returned, with a leather-wrapped box. He sniffed loudly as he handed it to you. You still weren't sure if he could even speak, but you thanked him anyway as he watched you leave with his huge eyes.

When the door closed, you found yourself standing awkwardly outside. You held the box lightly to your chest, unsure of the value or its contents. Your eyes shifted nervously. Where did he go?

You decided to make your way to the docks. It wouldn't be long before the announcement was made to leave, you were sure. You carried the little box through crowds of people and across the boardwalk, where a few fishing boats were unloading their success for the evening. You looked beyond and noticed him standing on the edge of the dock. He faced you and had his back to the water.

"I wasn't hoping to do your grocery shopping today," you huffed, pushing the box into his hands. He chuckled again and untied the package. Inside was a little pendant, about the size of your hand and etched with jagged symbols. He handed it to you, and it glowed dimly when it touched your palm.

He didn't say anything, but seemed to be waiting for a response. You thanked him, though you were unsure why. He crossed his arms across his chest and fell backwards into the sea. You blinked in surprise and crouched into the wet wood, searching the water. His face appeared beneath, and he seemed to beckon you to follow.

You clearly weren't dressed for swimming, but this was kind of exciting. It felt like a little adventure. You stood up quickly and looked around to make sure the fishermen nearby were occupied, then you jumped. Your dive was smooth, and barely made a sound.

Water rushed into your ears and you held your mouth and eyes shut. When you opened them, he was there, and he put his hands on your shoulders.

"Breathe," he said. You weren't sure how, but he spoke the word as clearly as if they were above the murky waves. You hesitated, but trusted him, and the amulet in your fist glowed as you filled your lungs with oxygen from an unknown source. It was magic, it would seem.

As you floated in the open water, you took a moment to understand. This was a place they could have a moment alone, without the bustling crowds and overload of noise.

He swam from behind you, and curled like a serpent so he was face-to-face with you. His eyes glowed an entrancing green under the water.

"There, is that better?" He asked, pulling his bandana down. His sharp teeth distracted you as he smiled. You nodded, your hair a halo around your head as it was tossed around by the water.

He grabbed your hands and swung you around him. You could almost ignore the sea around you and make yourself believe you were flying. The water tasted salty beneath your smile, and so did his mouth when he pressed it against yours.

"The only constant in this town is the sea," he sighed, covering his face again. "I wish it were you, instead."

You wanted to tell him you would come back soon, but you didn't want to promise anything you weren't certain of. Instead, you swam a circle around him and tucked yourself into his arms. It was promise enough.


End file.
